Full Moon over San Fransisco
by Ladi Illuna
Summary: For those of you who remember the tv show The Kindred, this is a Kindred and Sailor Moon crossover. They go to Julian's for the summer and things happen as they always do. Seven people go, but only six will leave to go back home. Which one of the Scouts s
1. Default Chapter

Full Moon over San Fran  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Sailor Moon or Kindred characters. Please no suing.  
  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Cash and Julian were sitting in Julain's office, trying to decide on what to do for a city charity thing.  
" Well, Sasha was telling me about when she did the exchange student thing in Sweden. Maybe we could do that." Cash offered.  
" You know that is a dangerous idea to the Masquerade." Julian said, raising an ebony eyebrow at Cash.  
" Well, you are the Prince of the City, so who would dare go near your charges?" Cash quirked.  
Julain sat back in his chair. " As crazy, suicidal and idiotic as this sounds, I think it might work." He laughed softly.   
" And just to pose a challange, I think I will house them here, in my mansion."   
Cash returned the eyebrow raise, but did not question his leader. 


	2. Chapter 1

Full Moon over San Fran  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Sailor Moon or Kindred characters. Please no suing.  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Serena and Rini were jumping around and screaming, and the rest of the Scouts just had to watch and protect their eardrums until the girls were ready to tell them what the excitement was all about.   
" We're going to San Fransisco for the summer!" They shreieked together, Rini handing her the letter.  
Rei read it, then passes it to the rest of the girls and started dancing and screaming with them.  
" An all expenses paid trip to San Fran for you weirdos? This guy must be crazy!" Darien said, looking at the letter.   
" Well then I guess this should be a girls only trip." Serena danced up to Darien and smiled wickedly.   
Darien smiled goofily and took Serena's hands. " We're going to San Fransisco for the summer!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Full Moon over San Fran  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Sailor Moon or Kindred characters. Please no suing.  
  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Julian and Cash waited at the airport, Cash holding the 'Tsukino party' sign and looking like a rich man's lackey. Which he was, but he didn't like acting the part. Julian looked rugged and handsome, and very smug about something.   
" So these people are Japanese?" Cash asked, shifting the sign so it didn't ache his arms too much.  
" Yes."  
" Are we going to be able to understand them?"   
" Maybe, but we can always work a spell of tongues if nessecary." Julian replied, trying to compose himself for his visitors.  
The plane unloaded and a few people got off before a gaggle of girls and one guy came out of the port.  
" Konnichiwa." Julian bowed to them and they bowed back.  
" Thank you Mr. Luna." The first most blond said, hoisting a pink backpack to her slin shoulder. " I'm Serena, this is my boyfreind Darien, that's Rei, Lita, Amy, and Rini."  
Serena had long blond hair up in bun-tails and blue eyes. Mina had the same blue eyes, but shorter blond hair and it was held back by a red bow. Julain looked into the purple eyes of the dark haired Rei and saw a glare of power there for a moment. Amy, the blue haired girl, held hands with Lita, the brown haired girl.   
He looked down at Rini, his very own eyes showing him that-  
Julian did a double take when he finally looked at the young teenaged girl. She had pink hair and garnet red eyes that shone innocently. Her's were put up in buns much like Serena's, but elongated, like rabbit ears almost.  
" If you would please come with me, we'll get to my home and get you all situated." Julian offered his arm to Rei, she took it, and they all walked out into the hot Californian sun.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all loved their rooms, Rini especially since she didn't have to share with anyone for once. Darien and Serena decided to share one, and Amy took one look at her room, declared it too large for just her, and moved in with Lita.   
" Mr. Luna," Rini started to ask.  
It had been a few days and she was tired of the sight seeing and constant sun and people looking at her like she was a freak. She wanted something to read.  
" Please call me Julian, little one." He smiled and Rini couldn't help but return the smile.  
" Julian, is there something I can read around here? i don't want to be in anyone's way."   
" Why don't you go and see the bridges? There wonderful in the afternoon." He offered, but Rini shook her head.  
" No, that's where Bunhead and Darien are today. Lita and Amy are at The Haven and Rei's been spending alot of time down at some temple." Rini frowned a little. " I just want to stay here and entertain myself."  
She turned to go and Julian watched her silently.  
" She wears so much pain on her sleeve and yet those closest to her never notice." Daedalus rumbled from the shadows.  
" Don't start that again." Julian sighed. " Not only is she a mortal, but a young, foriegn one at that. No matter how same to us she may seem."  
Daedalus nodded and walked down to the basement, denial burning in his heart. Julian noticed that he had left a book on the table, so he picked it up and looked at it. it had no title, no visible signs of wear, but he could tell it was very old and probably very boring.  
Julian found Rini, gave her the book, and set Daedalus to make sure she cam to no harm. He needed to make sure no harm came to hs guests while they were there. 


End file.
